Cause I'm Gonna Make This Place Your Home
by Vikki3775
Summary: As the year ends and a new one begins, nostalgia rushes through me. I decided to write this one-shot for all of the monchele lovers out there. This is what I believed could've happened if there were a chance. I hope you enjoy.


**As the year ends and a new one begins, nostalgia rushes through me. I decided to write this one-shot for all of the monchele lovers out there. This is what I believed could've happened if there were a chance. I hope you enjoy.**

 **~Vikki3775**

* * *

 _Just know you're not alone;  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home..._

"Alright, Mr. Monteith..." Cory's head snaps away from the radio to look at the older man as he collects his thick pile of papers. He smiles up at him, both of them standing up and shaking hands. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"You too, sir," Cory nods and grins at the realtor before both of them walk out of the supposed dining room towards the front door.

He turns towards the glee actor and straightens his tie before nodding. "Good luck with your home."

"Thank you. And drive safe." As he watches the fifty year old man drive away, he sighs happily and walks back into the house, closing the door shut behind him.

It wasn't his home yet. He still needs one more thing...

* * *

"- _Aaaaaand cut!"_ Ryan Murphy called out with a waving of his hand. Everyone on the auditorium stage clapped and hugged each other; some grasping onto each other as if they'd disappear.

They made it. Six seasons, one hundred and twenty one episodes later and here they were. Sharing one last moment on the set that changed their lives forever.

Lea Michele's eyes filled with tears as she looked around at the others on the stage. Dot Marry Jones, Jamaya Mays and Jayne Lynch were all huddled in a group hug. The rest of the glee girls were in their own little ball of tears, each of them promising to keep contact no matter what. As for the men? They were clapping each other on the back along with mumbles of best wishes.

She can't believe that it's over so soon. It feels like just yesterday she was sprinting towards the audition room with large pieces of window glass in her hair. And now she's here giving up the one thing that changed her life forever.

"Awww, why the sad face? We are going out for dinner, you know." Her curly haired partner in crime strides up the her and kisses her cheek. He wraps a comforting arm around her.

"I know. I'm just gonna miss this place, you know? There's so many memories, so many milestones." Both Lea and Jonathan smile desolately at their co-workers as they laugh at some of the memories they've shared together.

"Well, you know he saying, 'All good things must come to an end.' I mean, imagine if you had to work on this show for the rest of your life. You'd probably be tired of this place."

She shook her head and said softly, "No. I actually wouldn't. W-We're a family. Even the ones who just started, like Melissa Benoist and Alex Newell; I feel like I've known them my whole life...we've grown so much together."

"But think on the brighter side. There's still one person you can hold onto for the rest of your life." Both of their gazes then placed upon the thirty-one year old actor who was laughing rather loudly with Kevin Mchale and Blake Jenner, his dimples showing it's great prominence. Lea smiled.

"I don't know, Jon." She turned to face him. "I'd love to go on and on about how Cory and I have an eternal kind of relationship, but that's not being honest. I mean, he hasn't even popped the question yet..." She looked down at her shoes for a second and sighed before looking longingly at her boyfriend. That's when he turned away from his friends and caught her gaze. Cory's eyes softened as they set on her. He smiled, starting to walk towards her.

Jonathan sighed and patted her back softly. "Well, there's still plenty of time. Maybe he's thinking about proposing to you right now." The brunette was too focused on her boyfriend to notice his hintful remark as he walked away to converse with Ryan Murphy.

"Hey." Cory gave her a half smile as he approached her. Giving her a side hug, he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"Hey," she sighed, pulling him closer to her. They looked around the set. "So this is really it, huh?" He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I believe it is." Stepping back she looked up at him with teary eyes before pouting.

"Awww...don't cry, Lee." He captured her in his arms completely and kissed her head. Both of them moved side to side as he rocked her like a baby during their hug.

"It isn't fair," she muffled into his shirt. She looked up at him during their embrace. "Why couldn't they have given us a few more episodes? At least a total of twenty two episodes like we had every year."

"I don't know, babe," he said softly as he gently wiped her tears. "But, hey," he smiled down at her. "Look on the bright side. You'll still be working with Ryan on Scream Queens, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." She gave him a small smile as they pulled apart. Then she decided to look at his clothes.

"You know, this color really works for you. The whole red and white blend and all." Cory chuckled at her attempt to lighten the mood and looked down at his costume.

"Nah, I don't think I'd ever wear these clothes together. Never in my life have I worn white jeans."

She rose her eyebrows, "Really?" He nodded and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on the top of her head.

"Tomorrow I want to show you something." She tried turning towards him in question but their stance kept her there.

"What?"

"Just this cool place I found," he said simply. "Plus, I thought we could go away for awhile. You know, get a break from the whole acting thing." She giggled.

"Acting thing?"

Cory laughed and tickled her sides slightly, "Yes, acting thing, recession, vacation, whatever you'd like to call it." Turning around on his arms she smiled.

"That sounds, great." She says softly. He grins, and kisses her.

"Good."

* * *

"Cory, if you don't tell me why we're in Canada, I swear I'll kick your ass!" She laughs as he covers her eyes and leads her towards his mom's house.

"Come on, Lee, I told you we're here to relax. That's all." He reached over her shoulder to knock on the door.

"Well then why are my eyes covered?" He chuckled, to the annoyance of the brunette. "Co-"

"Hi!" The door opened, revealing a very happy Ann Mcgregor who nearly attacked them both in her small arms. Finally Cory took his hands off of her face so she could see. And when she did see, Lea smiled just as much.

"Hi Ann!" She reciprocated the hug, chuckling softly as they pulled apart.

"What are you guys just doing standing here? Come in, come in," Ann grabbed them both by their hands, almost yanking them over the threshold of her small home.

"This is such a surprise!" She says happily. "If I had known you guys were coming I would've cleaned up the house a lot more," she looked around the current room bashfully as if it were a total mess. Cory scoffed.

"Oh please, Ma. The house is fine."

"Yeah Ann, you're house is always clean." She laughed at this.

"Honey if you had seen the condition of this house when Cory and Shaun were here, you'd change that compliment real quick."

Cory groaned, "I get it, okay? I was messy in the house." She smirked.

"Yeah. But I still love you though." She walked over to him, pulling him into a tight hug. "I'm so happy baby bear's home!"

"Mom..." The thirty one year old groaned quietly, mindful of his girlfriends giggling from behind them.

"So what brings you guys here," she asks eagerly once they pull apart. "How long are you staying?"

"To be honest Ann, I have no idea. Cory surprised me," Lea responded.

"We just needed a little break from glee. We're only staying for one night, though, because Lea's got another show to prepare for."

"Scream queens?" She asks. Cory raised a brow at her. "What? I've got to keep tabs on what my son's girlfriend is doing." Lea laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, but we can stay here longer, I me-"

"No, no I don't want you to stress about the show. That's all, Lee." Both women frowned at his rushed response. He smiled reassuringly before turning to his mom.

"Hey Ma, can I talk to you for a second?" There was a certain tone in his voice that the diva instantly identified as secretive and anxious.

Widening her eyes, the lady followed her son as they walked to the kitchen, leaving the brunette sitting on the couch alone.

 _'What the hell?'_ She thought.

* * *

"Okay, I have to go do something really quick, but I'll be right back," Cory announced as they both walked out of the kitchen. Seeing the older woman's bloodshot eyes, she became concerned and very confused.

"Wh-What's going on?" She asked. She stood up and walked quickly over to her boyfriend, searching his eyes for any answers.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, okay Lee? You're gonna stay here with my mom and have some girl time." She frowned.

"Well is everything okay? Do I need to come with you?"

"No, no, I just-" he took her hands in his and squeezed them gently. "Everything's fine. I've just got some business to deal with and then I'll come get you so we can go out." He kissed her cheek, his eyes boring into hers.

"Everything's fine. I don't want you to worry, okay baby?" Looking at him uneasily she nodded slowly. Kissing her forehead again, he looked at his mom.

"I'll be back, Ma," he smiled suddenly. "Hey, you guys should go shopping! You could show Lea the city's mall." He reached her and kissed her wrinkled cheek. "I'll see you guys later." With that he left, leaving no signs as to where he was going.

"Come on, honey," Ann grabbed her coat from a nearby hook and grabbed her hand softly before smiling. "We've got some shopping to do."

* * *

"Hey Ann?" The mother looked up from her pasta and looked at the woman across from her.

"Yeah, honey?" The brunette bit her lip before locking eyes with her.

"W-What was it like...b-being a single mother?" When she didn't get a response immediately she became nervous. "Y-you don't have to tell me. I just wanted to know from your perspective."

She smiled at her. "It's fine, sweetie." She sighed, shaking her head while looking down at her plate. "You know, every mom is different. Every story is different. And I bet if you ask about a handful of other moms out there they'd have a different answer. But life was hard, that's for sure," she said looking at her head on. "There wasn't any child support, no visiting rights; nothing. I had nothing. Nothing but my two little boys. And you know what amazed me the most?"

"What?" Lea whispered.

"How this man, the contributor of two amazing children could just forget..every, single, moment in the child's life; right before their best moments began. When Joe left in 1990, it wasn't shocking; no far from that...it was just sad, you know? Everyday you hear about these children whose innocence get swept away by responsibilities and duties that are piled on them at such a young age because of the absence of their fathers," she sighed and shook her head. "And that's where I think I went wrong."

"What do you mean?" She asked, frowning.

"My oldest son, Shaun, he was given so much responsibility at such a young age." She frowned and shook her head. "The duties a normal man or spouse would partake in was passed down to him because I couldn't do it all. Not only were some household duties bestowed upon him, but his responsibility as a brother to Cory; a role model," a countenance of sadness passed over her weary face. "And Cory, my baby bear..."

"He was just a baby; only seven years old. At the age of seven you just learn how to subtract math equations. I tried; I tried doing everything I could to fulfill the fatherly void in my son's life. But I don't regret it; not one second. Because if things didn't happen the way it did...everything would be different. I mean, of course Cory and Shaun would have a fatherly figure, but that doesn't mean the house would be happy- you know, stable." Rachel nodded in understanding.

"And I believe that if the conditions in home were even just slightly better, my sons wouldn't have been as strong as they are today. Cory wouldn't have turned to acting and seen how much potential he has or how special he is. And he would have never the most influential person in his life," she smiled at Lea. "You."

She pointed to herself, "Me?" Lea blushed and looked down at her plate. "I'm not that special..."

"Uh, yes you are," Rachel giggled at the amused expression on the woman's face; the same one that Cory has. The older woman reached covered her hand with hers.

"He loves you so much, sweetie. Before he started Glee and met you, he was despondent, depressed, and obviously still addicted to drugs. Why do you think he was so rushed to go to rehab last spring? It was for you."

Lea frowned, "I'm flattered at that, but he's should be doing this for himself, not for me-"

"He did, trust me. But I think he truly realized what he could've risked losing when he joined glee and met you. Before when we would ask him if wanted to die from an overdose, he would just shrug and say, "it is what it is." But now he actually searched for help himself. You were his motivation without even realizing it." Leaning in closer, Ann smiled watery at her. "Thank you."

During the rest of their lunch date, she ponders what she said. Was she really that beneficial to Cory? It warms her heart to think that she was the one who made him change for the better.

"Alright, we have one more stop," Ann exclaimed as they walked to her car. Lea frowned at her as the hopped in and buckled their seat belts.

"W-Where are we going?" She grinned at her.

"Just some nice place that I found." Why does it feel like she's heard that before? About halfway through their ride they reached the highway.

Lea chuckled nervously, "Wow, Ann. We've been driving for quite a long time." She tried again. "Where did you say we were going again?"

Her hazel eyes widened slightly as they pulled to a stop light. "Uh...why don't we listen to some music, eh?" She reached her hand out and turned the knob on the radio as a song came on.

"Have you ever heard of an artist named Phillip Phillips, Lea?" The brunette turned and frowned at the lady as the precious song ended and a new one began. She turned the volume up higher.

"Uh...yeah. You listen to him?" The woman hummed a yes and nodded.

Hold on to me as we go  
As we roll down this unfamiliar road

"Hey, Glee did this song!" Rachel smiled. Ann grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, it's my favorit-" Suddenly, a squealing-like sound filled their ears as the car slowed down to a sharp stop. The lady groaned and muttered something under her breath.

"Great, just great." Unbuckling her seat belt she exited the car, leaving a stupefied Lea Michele in her seat.

"W-What happened?!" She grew scared and exited the car too. When she approached Ann, she was looking down at her phone with a frown.

The shorter woman turned towards the petite diva.

"Okay, Lea. We have no reception, but there's a mechanic down the street that would be able to help. Can you do me a favor and walk down to the shop? I'm way too old to walk that far." The actress's eyes widened.

"Well, how far away is it?" She asked.

"Just a few minutes by walking." She walked over to her car and opened the front hood, coughing hard as smoke emitted from the area.

"O-Okay," Lea stuttered and gulped. As she turned around and walked down the small suburban street, she hummed quietly to the Phillip Phillips song, unaware of the music slowly increasing in volume as it followed her.

Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

It wasn't until the chorus part that the brunette finally realized her surroundings. Turning around, she spotted Ann's car in the distance; surprisingly left unattended to and abandoned. But what she saw in front of it left her frozen.

From each house behind her, families stepped out of their homes, each one containing at least one speaker in which blasted the catchy song.

Frowning slightly, she continued down the road, her heart fluttering at the sound of the people singing along to the song.  
 _  
_ _ **Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble—it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found**_

Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home

The residents started to multiply as they followed her down this strangely empty road. They clapped along to the beat while singing and it took Lea everything she had not to just stand and sing along as she turned around again.

 **Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo  
Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa**

A tap on her shoulder distracted her from this sudden entertainment as she came face to her face with her mom, dad, and Jonathan.

"Oh my god!" She screamed over the instrumental part as she attacked them in a hug.

"What's going on?" She asked. Her best friend gave her a knowing smile.

 **Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found  
**  
"Follow us, honey," Edith said from beside Jon. Both her mom and Jon grabbed her hands and pulled her gently down the road, increasing their pace to a jog as the others continued to follow them.

As they continued down the road she squealed in surprise as a few of her co-stars from Glee stood on the sidewalk, each of them handing her a rose. Tears stung her eyes as Kevin, Diana, Amber, and her best friend Stephanie smiled at her as she tried to reach out to them.

"Come on!" They shouted as they ran in front of her, expecting her to follow.

Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo

The path they made led them to a pretty big house at the end of the street in the middle of a cultersac. Lanterns and lights glistened around the house, the song echoing from the area also. Lea was then pulled through a small alleyway towards the background where everyone else stood in a circle.

Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa

And that's where she saw him. Her tall awkward, Canadian actor of a boyfriend; clad in a full black suit, staring at her with pure adoration in his eyes. Lea gasped, covering her hand with her mouth as she looked around the small backyard.

Everyone was there, some of her family, friends from Spring Awakening, members from Cory's band and his mom, who simply just smiled at her with tears in her eyes.

Taking in her decorated and obviously crowded surroundings, she failed to notice when a very large calloused hand pulled her towards them gently.

She looked up at Cory, who grinned lopsidedly at her as he handed her yet another red rose.

"And this... is for you, Ms Lea Michele." Her voice got caught up in her throat and was only able to muster out his name.

"Shh... I know you can't go a minute without speaking, but I need you to stay silent for five minutes, that's all I'm asking."

"Fine," she giggled as she pushed him playfully at his comment. Letting out a nervous breath he stared in her eyes.

"I never had a stable home. I mean, it was a home but it wasn't...a home, you get what I'm saying?" He asked. Lea silently nodded. "You look on the tv and you see look at an exemplary family; one with a mom, dad, two kids and a cat or dog, all living in a small home with a picket fence. And you believe that to be true for a while. until reality really bites you; hard," a flash of hurt passed through his hazel eyes but disappeared just as quickly. "What I'm saying is that...a home is a place where you feel welcome and loved, no matter how many people are in that family, and I did feel loved when I was younger. No matter how many arguments we had or threats I gave to leave the house, Shaun and my mom made me feel loved." Everyone around them laughed and Lea grinned at him through her tears as he continued. "But you know who truly taught me what a home was?" His voice softened. "You."

"You taught me that even through the rough times, family that truly loves you stick by your side until the day you die. You taught me how to forgive myself and not define myself based upon my past mistakes." He shrugged and Lea cried at his tearful eyes. "You could've just given up on me the second you heard about my addiction problems but you didn't," a tear slipped down his freckled cheek," you didn't, and there's nothing in this world that I can do to show you how much it means to me," grinning slightly at her, he reaches for something out of his jacket pocket. "But I can try."

Breaking out into full sobs now, Lea covered her mouth with both of her hands, her whole body shaking with anticipation at the awaited question.

Dropping to one knee, Cory opened the box, revealing a beautiful blue sapphire ring.

"Lea Michele, Sarfati, I want to make a home. One filled with love and silly little traditions that will last forever. But I can't make a home if you're not in it. So..." he chuckled nervously. _"Will you marry me?"  
_  
Standing still, Lea breathed hard, her hands still covered over her mouth. After a minute Cory grew concerned and started to stand up.

"Lee?"

That snapped her out of her trance and she hit the back of his head with her small hand. "Damnit, Cory! It's about time!" The thirty one year old's face spread into the widest smile she's ever seen on him as he jumped up from his kneeling position and enveloped her in his arms, twirling her around.

Chuckles at the funny response and claps and cheers echoed around them. But was the newly engaged couple listening? Not a chance.

"Fuck, baby, don't scare me like that. I actually thought you were gonna say no," Cory whispered in her ear. They pulled away slightly in their embrace to look at each other. The brunette pouted slightly at him.

"I'm sorry," she said. He grinned and wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks.

"It's okay. It was all worth it in the end." Lea beamed at him in agreement.

 _Yes, yes it was._

* * *

"Cor?" Lea gasped out through their kisses as her fiancé's lips moved to her neck. Fiancé! She can't believe that's what he is now.

"Hmmm?"

"W-When did you get to plan all this?" They were in one of the bedrooms of this beautifully decorated home in which she still doesn't know who it belongs to. Practically ripping his lips from her neck, he detached himself from her and sat up from the bed.

"About a month ago," he responded simply. She gaped at him.

"What?! H-How?!" Her boyfriend laughed at her expression and kissed her cheek.

"You remember when I told you I had to go do some special gig for Bonnie Dune," when she nodded he smiled, "That's when I did it." Gasping, she playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Gosh, I can't believe you planning this the whole time!" Snuggling into his arms, she sighed. It was silent for a moment in the room before she lifted her head from his chest.

She looked around the room, "We really shouldn't be here." Cory frowned and gently brushed a strand of her hair from her face.

"Why?"

Lea groaned, "Because, Cor, there's a party going on downstairs, _our_ party. Plus, we're in someone's bedroom. We're not necessarily guest material." Suddenly, he burst out laughing.

"What?!" The brunette became annoyed. But he still continued laughing.

"Cory, I don't see anything funny. We really should go back downstair-"

"Lea," He gasped out, grabbing his sides, as his laughs subsided to chuckles. "Sweetie, look around the room." Frowning at his explanation or lack thereof, she stood up from the bed and walked around the distinctly detailed master bedroom. She spotted a cashmere sweater hanging loosely around the knob of one of the walk-in closets. She smiled and picked it up.

"Hey, I have one just like this!" Placing it down, she spotted her bestselling book on one of the book shelves.

She picked it up and examined it, "Wow, this person bought my book…" Her voice drifted off as her eyes landed on a photograph beside it; a very _familiar_ photograph.

The Canadian couldn't see her expression, for her back was was facing him, but eventually she turned around, her tear filled brown eyes being the only thing he could see at that moment.

"Cory? Who's house is this?" Chuckling softly, he stood up and walked slowly towards her. He smiled.

"Ours." At that confession, tear after tear fell out of her eyes for the second time that night as she clutched the photograph even closer to her chest. Upon receiving no response, the smile slid off of his face.

"Damn it, I knew you wouldn't like it."

"Cory-"

"This was a stupid idea," he muttered, pacing in front of her. "Had I just thought this through-"

"Cory!" His head snapped up towards hers just in time to catch her as she jumped into his arms and silenced him with a kiss. He responded back just as eagerly as she wrapped her legs around her waist. After a moment of just feeling, Lea pulled apart. Her fiance stared into her eyes.

"You're not mad?" A happy cackle escaped her throat.

"Mad?! Cory, you bought us a house!" The corners or his mouth lifted up as he looked hopeful.

" _Us?"_ She nodded and beamed at him. He leaned his forehead against hers. After a moment of gazing at each other lovingly, she asked, "Wait, what would you have done if I had said no?"

"I would've made you move out yourself." He laughed at the surprised look she gave him. "I'm kidding, babe. You honestly thought I would do that?"

"Well, I didn't think you would do all this," she whispered glancing around the room again.

"Well you're wrong," he said. "I knew you would say yes." She detached her forehead from his and rose her eyebrows.

"Cocky now, aren't we?"

"No. I knew you wanted a home with me, just like I knew you were the one. I just had to prove to you that I'm capable of being with you until the end." She gazed at him and caressed his cheek.

"You already did." Grinning dopily, he kissed her hand.

"And you're wrong," she continued. When he frowned at her she smiled and continued to caress his face. "It doesn't matter where we go or where we live. _You_ are my home. And you're all I need." Sighing he nuzzled his nose with hers.

"You think you can handle a clumsy, awkward drummer like me?" He asked. She grinned.

"Sure. You think you can handle a high-strung broadway diva like me?" Cory grinned against her lips.

"Bring it."

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 **There you go people. I honestly should've posted this earlier this month but with school and other crap I haven't had the time. This was inspired by the information I got from an interview with Ann Mcgregor; Cory's mom. Apparently, he was about to buy a house. So, I wanted to make sure that came true.**

 **P.S: Did you guys hear about Lea Michele breaking up with her boyfriend Matthew Paetz? I found out today and honestly, I really think that relationship was a bunch of crap. She was still hurting and wanted to find something to fill the void in her heart from Cory's death. All of us saw this coming.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you guys soon, since I'm basically done with the last chapter of This Zany Heart of Mine. Love ya!**

 **~Vikki3775**


End file.
